Persian Immortal/Bio
The Immortals served as an Imperial Guard and a standing army during the Persian Empire's expansion and the Greco-Persian Wars. They were so named because the group always contained exactly 10,000 men, as each man who retired, was killed, wounded, or seriously ill would be immediately replaced by a reserve. The Immortals also immediately removed all of their killed and wounded from the battlefield which heightened the illusion that they couldn't be killed. Contrary to popular belief, the Immortals did not die out after Alexander conquered Persia. Later Persian Empires revived the Immortals and their reputation continued to survive. Only until the rise of modern warfare have the Immortals truly died out. __TOC__ Battle vs. Han Soldier (by KevlarNinja) Persian Immortal: Han Warrior: Out on a chinese field, a Han Dynasty charioteer and two Han warriors are eating a small meal, when they hear trumpeting. The walk over to see two Persian Immortals, with their own chariot and charioteer, who's blowing the war trumpet. The lead Immortal commands the other to jump on the chariot, which he does. The Han leader does the same. In their own languages, the leaders shout "Charge!" The second Han warrior aims his Repeating Crossbow, hitting the Persian charioteer in the eye. With the charioteer now dead, the Persian chariot starts to swerve to the right. The Immortal picks up his bow, quiver, and spear and jumps off just in time. The chariot crashes and splinters into a thousand pieces. The Immortal fires just as his leader catches up. The Immortal fires an arrow up into the air. Meanwhile, the Han charioteer stops and looks up into the sky. The arrow flies down and goes right through the charioteer's neck. The Han warrior jumps off, and charges the Immortal with his Qiang, well his leader watches over. The Han Warrrior tries to stab, but the Immortal dodges and knocks the Han over with his spear's counterweight, knocking the warrior to the ground. He turns the spear around and stabs the Han warrior in the chest. The Han leader charges and picks up the Qiang spear and uses it to impale the Immortal. The Han Warrior pulls out his Dao and the Immortal, his Akinake (sword). They charge at each other. They duel for a little while, but the Han chops through the Akinake with his Dao. He tosses his sword aside and pulls out some Deer Horn Knives, well the Immortal unsheathes his Guard's Dagger. The Immortal swings his blade, but misses. The Han kicks him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. The Han warrior proceeds to stab the Immortal multiple times in the chest. The Han holds a bloodly knife in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Han Warriors won because of their steel weapons and the superior rate of fire of the repeating crossbow over the Persian bow on an unsteady platform like a chariot. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ancient Egyptian Soldier (by Wassboss) The Persian fleet marchs over the open plain, in straight lines of 5. The leader rides his chariot in the front, his body guards in a circle around him. “Sir, some of the archers can see the enemy sir” one of the bodyguard whispers, jumping onto the side of the slow moving chariot and pressing his mouth to the leader’s ear. His leader peers into the distance and spots the Egyptians split up into 4 quarters of 4 with the leader on his own chariot a little bit behind his men, his bodyguards also standing around him. Almost immediately as he spots them he hears the sound of a horn being blown and the Egyptians cheer and start running towards the Persian’s, who stop and ready themselves for the battle ahead. “Archers fire your arrows” the Persian leader shouts and the ten men at the back bend back the string on their bows and let loose a volley of arrows, partially blocking out the sun which is already partially blocked out by the clouds. The Egyptian leader yells for his men to raise their shields and they do so mere seconds afterwards but they hesitate for too long and 7 men are killed when the arrows come down. (20-13) The remaining Egyptian archers (8 in total) send their own volley of arrows at the Persian’s but the immortals are prepared and raise their own shields in defiance. Despite this 4 Persian’s fall to the ground 1 clutching his eye and the other 3 their necks. (16-13) The immortals fire another volley of arrows but the Egyptians are prepared this time and raise their shields, the arrows bouncing harmlessly of them. Now too close for another volley of arrows the Persian Leader shouts out a command of “Swords and Spears men, Sword and Spears”. Almost exactly as these words are issued the Persian’s drop their bows and draw their swords and spears. Two spears fly forward from the ranks of the immortals, one bouncing harmlessly off an Egyptian, the other striking one in-between his armour and pierces his heart. (16-12) The front line of Egyptians draws their own spears and point them into the ranks of the Persian’s. The crash into the Persian formation, skewering 5 Persian’s with their spears. (11-12) The Egyptians discard their now snapped, bent or headless spears and draw their other weapons, running straight into the fray. The Persian leader draws his sword and lops of the head of a nearby Egyptian, his head rolling away. (11-11) He swirls the chariot around and spots an Egyptian archer who fires an arrow right at him. It strikes the Persian in the chest, knocking him off the chariot and making his horse run whining off into the distance. “Guards to me” he shouts over the noise of battle and his bodyguards immediately rush to his side, managed to kill 3 of the Egyptians as they rush to their leader. (11-8) “Push forward” he shouts and his bodyguards obey, moving quickly through the Egyptian ranks. The two bodyguards in front of drop down, arrows protruding out of their throats. (9-8) The leader ducks down as another arrow flies past his head and grabs a sagaris from the dead body of one of his immortals. He straightens himself back up and slams the axe into the back of an Egyptian’s head, which was having a sword duel with an immortal. (9-7) The Persian lifts his hand up in gratitude but he doesn’t have any time to thank his leader, as his head is crushed from behind with a mace. (8-7) The Egyptian warrior drops his heavy and cumbersome mace and draws his Khopesh, running up to the Persian leader. One of his bodyguards puts steps forward, putting himself between the Egyptian and his master. The Egyptian swings his sword downwards and slices into the guard’s neck, making the blood shoot out. The guard grabs his throat in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding and the other guard steps forward, thrusting his spear into the Africans chest, piercing both the armour and heart of the Egyptian, causing him to fall backwards his hands grasped over his heart. (7-6) Meanwhile the Egyptian leader watches the battle from a safe distance, a few feet away from the fighting. Suddenly an arrow strikes his horse in-between its front legs, sticking into its chest. The horse squeals and bolts forwards catching the leader off guard. Realising he will be killed if he stays on the chariot he leaps off, the horse collapsing not soon afterwards. “Men protect me” he shouts but only 2 men rush to his side the other 3 are locked in combat with their Persian adversaries. The leader takes his bow from where it was slung over his back and fires an arrow at one of the Persian’s, hitting him in the left eye. (6-6) As he does so another Egyptian crushes the leg of a Persian immortal with a swing from his mace. The immortal screams in agony and the Egyptian finishes him off with a blow to the head. The he and another Egyptian run to their leader, obeying his original request. Another one tries to bolt but is struck in the back by 3 arrows, dropping faster than a boulder in a lake. (5-5) The Persian archer smiles at his accuracy and returns to his master, along with the other 2 remaining immortals. They charge at the exact same number of Egyptians, their swords and spears raised above them. The Persian archer and the Egyptian archer (Whom the leader gave his bow to) fire their arrows at the same time, each one downing the other with an arrow to the neck. (4-4) As they grow nearer the last remaining Persian body guard throws his spear, the long thin spear sailing through the air at a great speed. It hits the nearest Egyptian in the neck, knocking him off his feet from the sheer impact of the projectile. (4-3) Another Egyptian runs forward with a spear and slams it the Persian guard, impaling him through his chest. He then draws his Khopesh and decapitates another Persian who is too slow to respond to his teammate’s death. (2-3) The Persian leader rakes his sword across the spear Egyptians neck, leaving a long gash in his neck. He then kicks him backwards, knocking him into the other Egyptian soldier, knocking them both to the ground. (2-2) The Egyptian struggles to push the corpse of his comrade off of his body and the Persian leader thrusts his sword through his right eye, finishing off the downed African. (2-1) The other Persian tries to kill the Egyptian leader but he ducks underneath and stabs him in-between his armour with his dagger. (1-1) The Persian leader charges at the Egyptian and swings his sword, aiming for his opponent’s neck. The Egyptian ducks under this attack and grabs the Persians sword hand, twisting it and forcing the Persian to drop his sword. He then tries to stab him in the abdomen but the immortal sees the glimmer of steel and pushes the Egyptian back, drawing his own dagger as he does so. They stand facing each other for a moment before lunging for each other, the Persian being slightly faster off the beat. He ducks under the Egyptians stab and rams the blade into his armpit, the curved edge hooking around a nerve. The Egyptian yells in pain and the immortal rips his dagger out, tearing the nerve out as well. He then stabs the Egyptian through the eye and pulls him into him. Digging the dagger even further until the Egyptian stops moving. He then drags the knife out of the egyptians eye, pushing him as he does so. (1-0) The Persian leader looks over the battle field but none of his men have survived the conflict. He raises his dagger into the air and lets out a cry of “PEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”.He then heads over to his chariot which has stopped not too far from where he is standing, his horse grazing on the grass. He jumps into the back and pulls on the reins, regaining control of the chariot and heading back to tell his superiors of his success. Expert's Opinion This was a very close match up which could have gone either way. While the Egyptian warriors had the advantage in close range combat the Persian’s better armour diminished this edge slightly and their superior archery skills helped them take the Egyptians out from a distance and their superior training also helping to balance out the close range combat disadvantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hashashin (by Goddess of Despair) Persian Immortal Hashashins The Immortals are on high alert. They have been informed that their king himself has come to see his new soldiers. Seeing their king approach on the horizon, the Immortals prepare to look their best. The Hashashins follow the king slowly from behind. They see the Immortals over the horizon and decide that this is their last chance to eliminate the king. Readying an arrow, a Hashashins launches the projectile into a guard’s throat. The other Hashashins ready projectiles and the king’s guard rushes to defend Darius. The Immortals saw the king getting ambushed and quickly grabbed nearby weapons and rushed towards the woods, hoping they could defeat the assassins. A Hashashins sees the Immortals coming and fires an arrow at one, which is blocked by a shield. Suddenly an arrow hits his stomach, causing him to fall off his tree branch. Slamming into the ground, the arrow dug deeper into the Hashashin. The Persians advance under the cover of their archers. The archers, confident in their comrade’s abilities, have little worry other than firing their bows. Suddenly a khanjar thrusts into an archer’s chest. The Hashashin yanked out the blade as the second archer took an arrow out of his quiver. He lifted his bow as a throwing knife flew at him, slicing the string. The Hashashins sprinted at the Immortal, who side stepped out of the way of the khanjar and dug his arrow into the Hashashins’s throat. He walked to his comrade and helped him up. The injured Immortal opened his mouth to speak but his eyes suddenly widened, gasping he fell to the ground, victim of the poison. The archer retrieved his allies bow, determined not to let it go to waste. He wondered how well his comrades were doing without his support. The Immortals saw their king who quickly commanded them to destroy the assassins. The Immortals scanned the treetops when a knife rams into one’s eye. An Immortal lifted and hurled his spear in the knives’ direction; the spear knocked a Hashashin out of the tree. He crashed to the ground, roaring in pain from the spear. His screams were silenced moments later by a sagaris. The Immortal retrieved his spear, when an object caught his eye. He turned as a knife flew past him, grazing his cheek. The Hashashins turned and ran into the brush, pursued by an Immortal. The assassin drew his scimitar as the Immortal closed in with his sagaris. The Immortal slashed overhead with his axe, but the Hashashin dodged the blow and slashed at the Immortal shield, cutting halfway through the wicker. The Immortal kicked the assassin back and smashed the axe into the Hashashins’s shoulder. The Immortal tore out his axe and turned to be greeted with an arrow in the throat. The Immortal archer continued his rain of arrows into the treetops, when an arrow flew back form the woods, meeting its mark on the archer. The Immortals watch the trees carefully, studying all movement. Motion on a branch to his right catches the eye of the Immortal, and he throws his spear, only to see a bird fly off the branch he moves towards the brush to retrieve his spear as his fellow Immortals follow him, when suddenly a Hashashins drops down and decapitates the Immortal in the back. The second Immortal turned with his sagaris and striked diagonally, cursing the man as he ripped his blade out , he turned towards his ally who had drawn his acinaces and dueled with a Hashashin. The Hashashin swung high with his scimitar, but the Persian parried and counter striked at the Hashashins’s head. He missed his target but was unashamed since he instead hit the Hashashins’s throat. The final two Hashashins ready knives and throw several of the projectiles at the Immortals, none of which kill. The Persians slowly advance behind their shields, close enough for one to retrieve his spear. The Hashashins run out of knives and carefully draw their khanjars. The two separated, as did the Immortals. The first Hashashin runs into the open and yells at an Immortal, who quickly turns and charges. The Hashashins runs past his ally as the Persian throws his spear, impaling the fleeing assassin’s leg. As the Immortal ran to retrieve his weapon the second Hashashin emerged from a bush and slashed the Immortal with his scimitar. He turned to his ally and proceeded to help him up when he is interrupted by a blow to the head. The Immortal kicks the Hashashin down, crushing the injured one under his friend’s weight. The Immortal then crushes the final assassin with his axe. Expert's Opinion What gave the Immortals the advantage here was the superior short range weaponry. The Immortals could keep up at long range with their bow and hit harder up close with the spear and sagaris. The Hashashins also were not nearly as experienced as the Immortals; they have fought far longer than the Hashashins, who would often die for their cause. The fight was close, but in the end the Immortals are the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Carthaginian Soldier (by Deathblade 100) Carthaginian Warrior: Persian Immortal: The battle starts with five Carthaginian Warriors,three infantry, one horseman and one on a war elephant, moving through a desert. They hear a trundling sound, as five Persian Immortals and a chariot appear through the haze. The Persian leader sees the Carthaginian army and orders his men to fire their composite bows. The Carthaginians raise their shields and block the attacks. One of the Carthaginians gets struck in the chest by the Persian arrows. The Carthaginian general sends one of his soldiers to retaliate. The soldier loads a stone into his sling and throws it into a Persian's head, killing him. The Persian leader nocks an arrow and fires it into the Carthaginian's throat. The Carthaginian leader dismounts from his elephant and prods it towards the Persian line. The Persian charioteer charges his chariot at a Carthaginian warrior, slicing his legs. The elephant rears back and tramples one of the Persian spearmen, as he runs towards the creature. The charioteer charges his chariot at the Carthaginian leader. The Carthaginian throws a Soliferrum at the charioteer, killing him. The Carthaginian elephant stampedes towards the Persians, before the Persians fire their bows driving the elephant into a rage. The Carthaginians throw their Soliferrum at the creature, bringing it down. The Persian leader draws his Acinaces and kills a Carthaginian foot soldier. The Carthaginian horseman slashes his Falcata into a Persian's neck killing him. The Carthiginian horseman wheels around only to be stabbed by the Persian's spear. The leaders face each other and charge with their swords drawn and clash. After three minutes, the Persian leader thrusts with his Acinaces only to pulled off balance. The Persian Immortal raises his wicker shield only for the Falcata to go through the shield and scale armour and into the Persian's heart. The Carthaginian raises his bloody Falcata in the air and yells in victory. '''Winner: '''Carthaginian Warrior Expert's Opinion The Carthaginian Warrior had a better supply of weapons and armour. While the Persians had more X-Factors, the Carthaginian Warrior's better weapons secured the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Celtic Warrior (by Laquearius) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Bios